


Morning After

by SparrowOfTheBlock101



Series: Days of December [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Azuto Has Mastered Monosyllable Convos, Gen, Shiyumi is a Human Bat, The rest of the setters are along with the ride, and the food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: Takes place "River Crossing."Wake up call featuring some undersized humans.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Original Character(s)
Series: Days of December [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038854
Kudos: 36





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> frankincense/yule/BLUE

He smelled the scent of pancakes first, groggily rising to it.

Takeharu rubbed his eyes and looked around. Just like him, the others were rising like zombies from graves-Kozume actually looked like one, did he not sleep?-and they were rising for the source of the smell.

Squirming from his blankets, he folded the blanket and put the pillow on top. Takeharu stood and paced over futons and carefully over limbs until he reached the kitchen door frame. He peered through, blinking curiously at the two arrivals at the table. Kageyama was cooking at the stove, slouching.

At the table were two kids-probably in their late elementary years, maybe first year middle schoolers but he couldn't say for sure since both were rather tiny.

One was a girl, the other presumably her male twin. Her curly brown hair was tucked into a braided ponytail and she had a pair of glasses over her head like a headband. The boy was curled up in his chair, a fork in hand. Both were eating pancakes and Takeharu had to swallow when he saw them, looking delicious with whipped topping, the syrup, and the mixed berries on top.

"Kageyama, please tell me you're making more," Kogane half asked, half pleaded. He was leaning over Takeharu a bit, not that he was upset. The pancakes looked and smiled really good.

"I am," Kageyama assured, glancing briefly at them. "Just don't be loud, okay? I'll burn the pancakes if you do."

Any possible complaints died as fast as they were born and they, excepting Atsumu, Semi, and Yahaba, sat down. The other three teamed up to assist Kageyama in cooking and passing food out.

Kageyama already had a bunch of pancakes made, so Yahaba plated three at a time and passed them down the table. The whipped cream and berries were set on the table by Semi and Atsumu handled the utensils.

Takeharu looked when the boy spoke between him and Kozume, a simple “Anija” that had Kageyama looking over again.

“Oh, yeah. That’s Azuto-” he pointed to the boy with a spatula then the girl “-and that’s Shiyumi. Azu’s got autism and Shiyu’s blind. Try not to smack anyone, Shiyu. And stay below yelling.”

“I apologized!” She squawked, twisting to face him and almost falling from her chair. Oikawa was quick to steady her, Moniwa catching her fork before it could jab him. “Oh-sorry. Did I hit you?”

“I’m fine,” Moniwa assured as she settled down.

“You gave Hinata a black eye,” Kageyama retorted, dropping off more pancakes on the platter.

“He accepted my apology,” she shot back.

“Wait, you gave him the black eye?” Sugawara perked up, looking more awake as tea was passed around-Takeharu wondered why there was no coffee while accepting a cup. “Why was he so embarrassed?”

“He walked into her when she was flailing a Wii controller like a monkey,” Kageyama answered.

“I am a bat,” Shiyumi grumbled. “Not a monkey.”

“Lie,” Azuto deadpanned remarkably well without looking up and she squawked, gaping at him in betrayal and sputtered uselessly.

Kageyama prodded her as he passed by. “Eat your food, don’t spit on it.”

Shiyumi puffed up like a chicken and Takeharu focused on setting up his pancakes so he wouldn’t laugh.

“So, Shiyumi-chan, Azuto-kun,” Atsumu started as he settled at the table. “Why’re you two here at seven in the mornin’?”

“Mom,” Azuto answered simply, earning a blank stare.

Bobbing like a duck, Shiyumi continued. “The bakery opens early, so Tobio-oppa has us come over in the morning on Sundays. Are you Atsumu-san? I can hear the Osaka-ben.”

They stared in surprise, Atsumu nodding before he realized. “Yeah, I am.”

“Kenma and I are from Tokyo,” Akaashi said, gently nudging a sleepy Kozume.

“Nekoma,” was all Kozume uttered before nibbling on an apple slice.

Her head snapped towards him, brows furrowing over tinted glasses. Kenma froze despite her not seeing him. “Are you eating  _ apples _ ?! Oppa, you have apples?!”

Kageyama made a face at her. “No. He’s eating pears, Shiyu.” He made an X motion at Kogane when he straightened to speak, glaring for extra measure.

The girl wilted and a faint huff of laughter came from Azuto. “Messy,” he mumbled quietly and Takeharu snickered when he got it. Apples were rather sticky when cut or bitten into and if Shiyumi couldn't see the apple juices dripping, she more than likely couldn't clean it in time. Kageyama and her mom probably had to cut them up for her or something until she could do it herself.

She was neat with the pancakes, taking care to not drip syrup as she ate and Takeharu wondered what else she was able to do without seeing. 

Azuto took him out of his thoughts when he stacked his fork and knife onto his plate, sliding from his seat to put them in the sink. He paused after grabbing a pale pink lunchbox from the fridge, waving at them before leaving the kitchen.

"Where’s he goin'?" Atsumu asked, chewing loudly and making Shirabu scowl and nudge him till he stopped.

"The attic."

"You have an attic?" Yahaba inquired even as Shiyumi made an unhappy noise around her food.

Takeharu blanched with others as she shoveled the rest into her mouth-neatly, somehow- then hopped from her stop and hurried the clear path to the sink to drop her plate and fork off and grabbed her own pale blue lunchbox. "Bye!" She got out before racing off, narrowly missing the doorframe.

"She's fine," Kageyama said, looking up from his pancakes. "She knows the house pretty well."

"Who are they?" Shirabu questioned, peering after the two.

"My neighbors and god-siblings." He shrugged a little at their looks. "Our moms used to play on the same middle and high school teams and I grew up with them."

"It's nice of you to watch them," Moniwa noted, smiling at Kageyama.

Kageyama twitched, looking away. "They come over every Sunday morning. It's practically tradition at this point unless they spend the night somewhere, like the Saotomes. The Saotomes live on the other side of me."

"Saotome," Semi repeated, sitting upright. "Like Saotome Aiku?"

Shirabu was looking speechless as Kageyama nodded. "Ah. She used to babysit us three plus her sibling until I entered middle school."

"Did she really move the horses from the stables into the girls' basketball club's gym when the captain tried messing with the girls' volleyball team?" Shirabu was practically on top of Oikawa as he leaned towards Kageyama.

Kageyama choked, coughing and sputtering. Akaashi practically teleported, giving the coughing teen a glass of water. The younger was still sputtering, turning red. "That-she-that's not-that was me!" He almost dropped his head into his pancakes, Moniwa sliding his plate out of the way while Akaashi put his hand beneath Kageyama’s head.

"What?!" They chorused, staring with wide eyes.

Calmer, but still red, Kageyama lifted his head. "I did it. The girl's basketball captain tried saying Aiku was cheating on her boyfriend and Aiku doesn't take things like that lightly. So she had me move the horses and their hay to the gym. She set the girls' dorm on fire to give me the chance to do it."

The Shiratorizawa teens were speechless. "Does Reon know?" Semi wondered, looking at Shirabu. He simply shrugged back, eyes wide.

"I thought Aiku-senpai was terrifying, now I know why."

"She can be worse," Kageyama mentioned sipping at his water.

"Is there a story? There's a story, isn't there?" Atsumu wheeled, looking excited.

"Yes… but I'm not sharing."

"Laaame!"

"Shut up and eat your food. You have to leave at two."

Atsumu made a face at the reminder and Takeharu laughed with the others at the expression.

"You're not the only one who has to take the train," Kozume muttered.

"You got two hours. It's a five hour ride fer me." Kozume blanched at the idea of five hours.

"Hurry up and eat!" Kogane urged. "That way we can play some more games before we gotta separate."

Takeharu stood, already finished. He gave the pancakes a five star-he only tasted pancakes like that at restaurants. "I'll do the dishes," he offered, taking Kozume's plate along with Akaashi and Yahaba’s. 

"I'll help," the owl offered.

He aimed a grin as they padded over. "Thanks. Hey, you guys, just stack them here, alright?" Takeharu cast Kageyama a wistful look and murmured to Akaashi. "I really want to know that story."

"Maybe when school finals are over," Akaashi murmured back as Kozume and Yahaba left for the living room. "It depends on the third years' plans for next year."

Chuckling, Takeharu murmured, "Yuuji is going to be so jealous. He couldn't convince Sawamura-taicho to gather all the captains."

Akaashi smirked a little. "Between the stories I heard about your captain and what little I've seen of Oikawa so far, those two along with Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san, Sawamura would go insane."

"Worth filming it, though," Takeharu pointed out and grinned when Akaashi chuckled at the idea.

"Very true."


End file.
